


blue eyed boy, united states

by onlythingbetterthanhairspray



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Another triplet fic, F/M, Gen, aka Glasses Knope-Wyatt, this one is Lucas-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlythingbetterthanhairspray/pseuds/onlythingbetterthanhairspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, he has Teddy and Abigail and John and Oliver. But Teddy and John like to play shooting games together, and Abigail and Oliver like to pretend they live in the White House. Lucas likes to pretend he's someone's favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue eyed boy, united states

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Big Parade" by the Lumineers.
> 
> I love the Knope-Wyatt triplets. So much.

Lucas Knope-Wyatt doesn't seem to be anyone's best friend.

He has a friend in school named West, but West has a friend named Trevor. It's okay and fun to play with West, but when Trevor arrives, he feels like a third wheel. Like he's not important enough to be the best.

Sure, he has Teddy and Abigail and John and Oliver. But Teddy and John like to play shooting games together, and Abigail and Oliver like to pretend they live in the White House. Lucas likes to pretend he's someone's favorite.

But sometimes he forgets that he really is.

They take car trips out to visit Aunt Ann and Uncle Chris, and Oliver runs off with Abigail, and Teddy with John. But he stays in the living room and lets little Lester pull his glasses off his face and pats his soft blonde hair. They both have blue eyes, and he thinks that maybe it's a sign.

They go on a boys' hunting trip, him and Teddy and Daddy and John and Uncle Ron. Daddy panics because he doesn't know how to cook rabbit and there's nothing else in the fridge and Teddy sneaks off with John and some video games he smuggled past Uncle Ron in his bag. But Uncle Ron just quietly asks if Lucas wants to go hunting, and they go out into the woods and he learns how to shoot a bird.

They all leave him home when he has a cold, because Teddy and Abigail can't miss school and Mommy has an important work conference and Daddy has a meeting with some people about his job. Lucas stays in the house and steals Daddy's Star Trek DVDs and falls asleep on the couch. When he wakes up, Abigail is at the kitchen table doing history homework and he's got a blanket around him and a pillow under his head.

And there's always Teddy. Teddy sits next to Lucas in the back of the car while Abigail and John sit together in the middle row and talk about Halloween costumes. Teddy appears in his bed in their small shared room in the cabin and asks for help beating the hardest level on his game. Teddy curls up under the blanket next to him when Andy drops him off at home after his lacrosse practice.

Lucas may not have a best friend, but he has a family. And maybe that's better.


End file.
